In modern track maintenance machinery the return of ballast to beneath the track must be accomplished in a uniform manner; however, most known devices leave something to be desired in their state of automation. Specifically, a problem exists in getting the proper amount of ballast beneath the ties and in preventing unwanted accumulation of ballast when the machinery is stopped, as occasionally happens.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a self metering ballast dispersal apparatus for use in a high output ballast cleaning system.
The further object of the present invention is to accurately deposit ballast beneath an existing rail system.
Yet another object of the invention is to prevent excessive accumulation of ballast along the track.
These and other objects and features of my invention are accomplished through the use of a combination of elements that distribute and level a quantity of ballast beneath a track which has been undercut to remove fouled ballast therebeneath. The ballast is automatically metered though a hopper which directs the ballast to beneath the rails and along the center of the track, the hopper being specifically designed to automatically prevent excessive accumulation of ballast along the track when the machinery has stopped. The hopper is equipped with sensor devices to detect the level of ballast therein and with a conveyor to electively move ballast for discharge through a forward or rear discharge opening.